With the development of network techniques, a separation between control and forwarding has been implemented in an existing software define network (SDN). For example, a controller can generate a forwarding table, and send the forwarding table to a broadband remote access server (BRAS) or a service router (SR). The BRAS or the SR can forward a received packet according to the forwarding table. Management of services is not flexible enough in other approaches.